


I Really Like You

by castivak



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Human Jack Kline, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: jack and peter are two idiots who really like each other and they exchange some jewelry that has a fuck ton of sentimental value.
Relationships: Jack Kline & Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	I Really Like You

**Author's Note:**

> ao3 on mobile won't let me make it peter/jack instead of peter&jack but don't let that fool you this is MEGA gay.

jack ran through the sea of abandoned cars, some of the vehicles on fire or crushed or both due to beck's drone attacks, but he barely paid any mind to the remains of the destruction as he frantically looked for peter, needing to find his best friend and see if he was okay.

he figures that peter won, the drones were called off and things seemed to be much calmer, but what if there was more to it?

as the blonde passed a row of cars, his eyes landed on peter, the hero limping and bleeding and his suit battered, and he ran even faster, "PETER!" jack screamed and the older teen looked up, eyes widening as he saw his friend (and totally not his crush), "jack." he breathed out and jack collided into him, hugging him tightly and clinging on, "are you okay?"

"i'm okay, are you okay?"

"yeah, i'm okay."

"is everybody else okay?"

"everyone's okay." jack responded and peter let out a heavy breath, burying his face in jack's shoulder and trying to catch his breath, closing his eyes and jack could feel his muscles relax, "wh-what happened?" the tired hero asked, "th-there was the drones and they were following us an-and then they just stopped......was that you?"

peter nodded against jack's shoulder before the two pulled away, peter's hands lingering on jack's arms for a moment before he let them fall, watching as jack's jaw twitched like he was trying to figure out what to say before the blonde reached into his pocket, "u-uh, this guy--happy, i think his name was--said that you wanted him to give this to me." he explained and peter knew exactly what was going to be in jack's hands, but his heart sank as he opened them and the necklace that he worked so hard to keep safe was broken in places; the snake around the saturn was missing a small chunk and the glass of the planet was cracked.

"no....oh, no." peter sighed, sounding devasted as he took jack's hands in his, looking at the necklace and trying to see if it was worse than he thought, the blonde looking up at peter as the teen began rambling, "fuck, jack, i'm so sorry, i had this stupid plan and i wrote it all down and i was gonna buy you this and then give it to you in paris at the to--"

peter was cut off as jack quickly and sloppily pecked him on the lips, both of their faces flushing and jack gave peter a timid smile, "and.....you kiss me......." the brunette breathed out, letting out a chuckle as he was practically speechless right now, jack swallowing thickly before speaking, "wh-when it comes to relationships of any kind, things tend to go wrong in my experience.......s-so when you asked why i was, uh, watching you......i lied." he stammered, "its not just 'cause i thought you were spiderman."

peter smiled, his heart jumping and flipping and his stomach full of butterflies, "that's great."

jack smiled back, cheeks extremely rosy and he looked down at the necklace in his hands as peter gestured to it, "i'm sorry it's broken." he mumbled and jack looked back up, "i actually like it better broken." he replied and peter couldn't stop smiling, his cheeks beginning to hurt, "......i really like you." he breathed out with a laugh, beyond overjoyed and jack giggled, "i really like you too."

peter awkwardly fumbled for a second before pecking jack's lips quickly, the two locking eyes and the brunette licked his lips before he cupped jack's jaw, pulling him in for a deep kiss and jack, thankfully, kissed back as he reached up and held onto peter's arm, his stomach filling to the brim with butterflies.

  
**•◇•**

  
jack was being weird.

well, jack's always being weird, but this was a different weird.

they were at the stark lake cabin for a christmas party and the place was filled with people; jack's parents, aunt may, michelle and ned, and anyone who seemed to have any association with the avengers was here, but peter had a huge feeling that being in the same room as bruce banner wasn't why jack was acting strange.

it would've been the reason three years ago, but not anymore.

"dude, what's up with your boy?" mj asked as he approached peter, it sort of relieving to know that peter wasn't being paranoid but it also worrying that something was off with jack, "i have no idea, he's been weird all day and i'm not trying to freak out over it." the brunette huffed, leaning against the kitchen counter and looking out over the minor crowd of people, his eyes falling on morgan and jack talking next to the christmas tree, a huge smile on the child's face as she talked to the blonde.

"don't freak out, it's not like he's going to break up with you or something."

"what if he is, though?"

michelle rolled her eyes with a smile, peter chuckling and sipping his drink, "he probably just has a christmas present that he's eager to give you." she suggested and peter shrugged, looking down at the contents of his cup and swirling it around, "hm, probably." he mumbled before looking up as he heard morgan let out a joyful squeal, seeing jack climb onto the wooden coffee table.

"i'm sorry to interrupt the party but i have something i need to do!" 

everyone's eyes were now on jack, the room so quiet that you could hear a pin drop, "peter, can....can you come over here please?" he asked timidly and peter put his drink down before walking over, offering jack a hand and helping him down from the table, the blonde continuing to hold his boyfriend's hand and he swallowed thickly, "i know that it isn't christmas yet, but i-i have a present that i really really want to give you."

peter's eyes widened and a small gasp left him as jack got down onto one knee, hearing hushed voices from the people in the room but all his attention was on jack.

"a lot of stuff has happened in the last five years, some of it great and some it awful, but i have been beyond lucky to have you beside me the whole time and ever since you gave me that necklace in london and started our relationship, i've wanted to return the favor and now i know the perfect way to do that." jack spoke before he went into his jacket pocket, pulling out a small black box and crackinng it open, a golden engagement ring inside of it, "peter parker, will you marry me?"

peter let out a happy little sob, unable to form words so he vigorously nodded instead, the room erupting in cheers as jack slipped the ring on and stood up, peter pulling him in for a kiss and jack smiled, holding his fiance close before breaking the kiss and putting their foreheads together; "i really love you."

"i really love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
